Known wheelchair ramps include ramps consisting of two tracks that are connected along an elongate side by one or more hinges. The hinge allows the tracks to be folded together into a storage or transport configuration. For use, the tracks are moved apart by 180° so that they are unfolded to a flat configuration. The ramp is positioned to provide an inclined surface where required, for example up a step or series of steps, or from a vehicle such as a car, train, bus or coach.
The present inventor has realised that known ramps of this type are difficult to manufacture. In particular, the connection of the two tracks using the hinge is a difficult and time consuming task.